1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats and in particular to pedestal stools of the type in which a seat portion is supported on a base by a single stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously proposed pedestal stools have a heavy hemispherical or spheroidal base of homogenous rubber into which the base of the stem of the seat has been molded. The upper end of the stem carries a seat portion. When a person is seated, the stem will tilt against the resilience of the rubber base into whatever attitude the occupant of the seat causes it to move under their weight. The disadvantage of such a pedestal seat is that when the occupant leaves the stool the stem will spring back into its original position (the Kelly effect) under the resilience of the rubber base. If there are objects (e.g. a desk) or persons in the vicinity of the seat they could receive a blow from the seat and damage may well be inflicted.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved pedestal stool.
It is a further object of the invention to overcome the disadvantage of the previously proposed pedestal stool.